Imperfect World
by nectarslice
Summary: Professor Syncamore tragically breaks up with Lysandre due to his over-secretive-ness.
1. Chapter 1

Augustine sat on the bright green leaves under a blossom tree with his lover Lysandre, after having eaten sweet pancakes sprinkled in honey-coated sugar. The view looked beautiful, almost as beautiful as Lysandre's face.

"Mon cherie, j'ai adore," the professor said in a smooth voice.

Lysandre's shadow loomed over the Syncamore. "Don't you wish you could have all of this to yourself?"

"Oh non, I am more of a lover of freedom, I would prefer to share this love and happiness with the whole world! Magnific!"

"Share? Oh Augustine, you are so hilarious." Lysandre gave a suspicious look, but Augustine thought it was funny and laughed.

"Oh you are right, I don't want to share you with anybody else!" It was true, Lysandre may have been tall but there would never be enough of him to evenly distribute him to the rest of the world. Lysandre was all his, only for him, his mighty fire in his heart. "We are only meant for each other, oui? But to dazzle everyone else...it fills me with joy to see everyone else root for our love and everlasting bond! Lysandre, let us get marié...right now!"

"Sure, but first I have important issues to sort out," the tall guy said. He then got up. "I'll be back. Believe it."

"Ok!" The professor waited - and waited - but then Lysandre never came back. Confused, he decided to follow the Lysandre's large footprints and winked. "You know what they say about men with big feet..they have big shoes!"

The footprints lead to a theme park which confused the professor. Why did lovely Lysandre come here?

Just then, he saw Lysandre get in on a Ferris Wheel ride - with another mysterious figure. No way. Was Lysandre cheating on him? Syncamore snuck into the next carriage behind them. And then he listened.

"I have plans to seek the ultimate weapon." Said the red haired man. "Do you know where I may find it?"

"The more you want something, the harder it is to wait for it." The other mysterious man said. He was in a mysterious cloak and had something in his eye. "No, I don't."

"All right. What about money? Do you need any dirty jobs done so that you will hand over money to me?"

"I want you to CAPTURE POKEMON for me…" the mysterious cloaked figure with something in his eye said. "Yes...bring me all Pokemon and give me your henchmen to join Team Plasma! Then you can have all the gold you want!"

"Sweet. I'll catch you later then Ghetsis." The ride had ended. What just happened? Augustine felt ill but he had to hold it in to keep his cover.

Lysandre tried to get out of the carriage, but he started to struggle as his legs were stuck. The other mysterious man looked angry.

"Don't tell me we are trapped in here. I need to go and eat, I mean liberate Pokemon."

"Stupid rides for stupid small people! It's just like the earth...it gets smaller as we eat away its resources, and soon the entire world will grow too small as we disgustingly overpopulate it. Too much love is spreading around the world. This is why war happens. This is why people cannot find jobs, houses...this is why our kitchens are getting smaller and smaller. Soon, we'll be left with nothing…"

"Lysandre!" Augustine got out of his carriage from behind and then pulled Lysandre's legs to help him get out of the carriage. They both landed on the floor, with Augustine on top of Lysandre.

"Augustine? What are you doing here?"

Augustine sobbed. "Why did you laisser me, cherie? You don't believe in spreading amour?"

Lysandre went silent. "No."

"Then I don't think this is going to work out." The Syncamore realized that their interests were far too different. It was fun while it lasted, but now it was time to part ways. "Goodbye cherie. I will always love you from the bottom of my cœur."

"Ok." Lysandre left the fair and Augustine went to drown his sorrows in candy floss. From a distance, he heard an evil laugh from Ghetsis.

"Soon the world WILL BE MINE...and so will your ex!"

"No!" Augustine tried to chase after Ghetsis, but he disappeared too quickly. Professor knew this was trouble, and it was time to get into gear.

TO BE CONTINUED?


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO guy I left this fic unfinished because I got busy but my friend liked the fic and I wanted to continue it for them 33333333

Syncamore knew that Getsis was manipulating his sweet amor lysandre! So he was on a mission.

"I am going to le destroy Ghetsis!" screamed the professre as he set out to Ghetsis house. He knocked on the door and Ghetsis open the door.

"Harffffff what do you want" said the really really ugli man! That is what Sycamore thought to himself, anyone who tricked his sweet Lysandre was automatique ugly! Sycamore wanted to punch Ghetsis visor red eye instantly.

"I know what you are doing," Sycamore said. "Stop playing des jeux with mon Cherie! If you try to tromper with Lysandre then I will détruire you!"

"HARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFF" burped Ghetsis as he started laughing very horribly. "HEY LYSANDRE! Your wife is trying to take you back home!"

"What?" Sycamore didn't believe it. Lysandre lived with Ghetsis!

Lysander came out, he was wearing pyjamas with Ghetsis face everywhere. "Hello. What do you want?"

"Mon Cherie, you cannot let this monstre get in our way, I plead to you!" Sycamore was in tears and thought those were the most ugly clothes ever. It was so out of character for Lysandre!

"You are the monster," said Lysandre, "because this earth is too small…nothing on this planet works! You know what else is too small?!" Lysandre ate a cigarette. "Not my feet."

"Noooooooooo!" Sycamore cried and Ghetsis laughed with rhythm of his cries before he slammed the door shut.

HE COULD NOT GIVE UP YET. NOW NOW!

Later on Lysandre meet Ghetsis at the same fun fair. This time they ride on the teacups as Lysander suggested it.

"So," Ghetsis say, "do you have the…POKEMON…"

"Yes," said Lysandre, giving some Pokeballs. When Ghetsis opened them. He laughed.

"HARFFFFFFFFFFF soon I will TAKE OVER THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!" Ghetsis opened the Pokemonballs but then what came out were level 2 wumrples from Wonder Trade. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Lysandre took his clothes off and became shorter and revealed actually IT WAS SYCAMORE. "Oui oui! Quite a disguise non? Me encanta! DO you encanta?"

"NO!" Ghetsis tried to attack Sycanmore but the teacups started spinning around too far and it made Ghetsis dizzy. "I CANNOT SEE WHICH DIERCTION I AM GOING…GET THESE WORMS OFF MY FACE!"

Sycamore knew his plan was going well. The teacup ride was spinning so fast that the teacup landed on AN EXTREME ROLLERCOASTER CALLED XYZ COASTER and the teacup started ascending to extreme heights. "Oh monseuir! What a twist of events! Literally!"

"GET ME OFF THIS RIDE" said Ghetsis as he jumped off the ride and then landed on a police station where he got arrested. But then Sycanmore was still on the misplaced teacup! It started to speed up as it twisted and went backwards and flew him all over the place but then the teacup had no seatbelts and Sycnamore ALMOST FLEW OFF and had to hang onto his life by grap the teacup's handle.

"Xerneas save me!" Said Sycamore screaming. Well it was an ok life he thought. He got a PhD and earned more than the average Kalos citizen, that had to be something.

Sycamore let go….GOODBYE WORLD he thought….but then somebody catched him!

"Allor! Who is my saviour?" Sycamore looked up….it was the real Lysandre!

"Hello…MY LOVE." Lysandre smiled.

"Mon Cherie! You came to save me! How did you know I would fall on this precise spot in this theme park even though you had no idea about this secret meeting I planned behind your baque?"

"I didn't," Lysandre said. "I just came here because I needed to have words with Ghetsis and I thought he would be here. We usually come here for our dates."

"Oh." Sycamore laughed. "I hope you are okay with dating prisoners then Cherie!"

"Yes, because you are going to jail for fraud."

"."

"I'm joking," Lysander said. "I am so sorry for what I have done. I chose to let my silly ideals get in the way of our love. I chose a stranger over you to help me destroy the world." Lysandre smiled. "I should have asked you to help me do that instead."

Sycamore silent.

"I'm joking again," Lysandre said. "We should finally go back to normal and get marie."

"Ohhh Monseuir! Oui! Je suis prêt pour notre statut juridique à se joindre à des questions d'argent !" Sycamore said very excited.

They got married on the XYZ extreme rollercoaster, where Lysandre got sick after the ride but he did it because he really loved Sycamore.

"HARF…" Ghetsis said in jail in the shadow. "IT'S NOT OVER YET SYCAMORE….I WILL RUIN YOUR MARRIAGE!" Ghetiss write a letter to a visitor at him prison. "Send this divorce paper to Mr and Mr Lysandre… RUIN THEIR UNION…"

"I shall," said the mystery figure. "I will very shall."

IT WAS…DRAYDEN? THE DRAGON MASTER WITH THE STRANGE BEARD?


End file.
